Take a Risk
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: He was nervous but thought he had nothing to lose. Maybe he was wrong.
1. Options

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**Summary: **He was nervous but thought he had nothing to lose. Maybe he was wrong.

**Pairing:**

Gabriel/William

I was listening to the songs; 'I can see for miles' by The Who, 'Te Vi Venir' by Sin Bandera and 'Monster' by Lady GaGa while typing this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Take a Risk<span>**

He knew if he somehow managed to fail and was caught, all would be on standstill. At least until he could deflect suspicion, angels attacked or something equally horrible happened.

Would he be punished as badly as others?

Not likely but every so often a part of him wondered what it was like to not get away with something. Right now was not one of those moments.

To him this was of the upmost importance.

Taking a moment to look up at the night sky he noticed that it would rain again in a little while. As it had for the past week, which was essentially a good thing.

Jobs pertaining to harvest and sewage would benefit. The citizens of Vega would be safe for another year, food wise at least.

He moved away from his car and debated with himself whether to turn off the flashlight or just settle to leave the Jeep's headlights alone.

Being who he was gave him all he needed but he briefly remembered he had left his umbrella at the door near his room.

Ethan would probably put it away without comment or question.

He found it sad that once people found out who he was they shied away or judged him immediately with their eyes when they didn't-couldn't even know him personally, his father would never allow it.

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind was easy but he was getting cold.

It was a good thing, that because of the weather most people refrained from going outside or asking too many question.

These 'secretive' meetings were odd. Yeah, he would keep it at that but vital and enthralling.

.

What he had with…whatever this was? It started out... well if asked he would say he could not remember how exactly, it had gone down the first few seconds.

But that'd be a lie, he remembered everything at least when it pertained to Gabriel or Michael.

He thought it fate.

The angel found him but he is the one that sought to be caught.

They had just hit it off from there.

The only heir to the Whele assets considered himself a good man and if others found out that this was the nineteenth time he had met up with Gabriel in secret, they probably would not see it that way.

He was so caught up in the turbulence of his sentiments that he had not heard the flutter of wings or his archangels' low greeting.

Thunder boomed above as water began to fall from the grey and gloomy looking clouds.

He pulled his jacket closer to himself. Lightning illuminated the sky and world around him but William just observed in awe.

Gabriel gave him a curious look as he just stood in place and the man before him turned around in surprise when he saw his shadow.

He didn't give him time to act before he stood a few centimeters from the other's standpoint and he gave a slight smirk.

.

Their green eyes met in the dead of night and something ignited between them. The first kiss had been electrifying, rough and above all unexpected.

William was on him like an addict on the hard stuff. The angel found his enthusiasm and total _need_ spectacular but he wasn't better off.

Oh, this human made him feel what no other could even begin to understand. He knew Michael was probably the only other being that probably understood, with what he has with Alex.

It would not shock him not really.

Good thing he had managed to sneak into Vega quickly and saved his foolish brother from the clutches of death.

Huh. Now was not the time to think about his brother or anyone else for that matter, only the young human before him.

.

William kissed him gently then backed up as he began to strip in the middle of the Mojave desert.

Gabriel gave him an appreciative look then followed suit and William's breath caught in his throat as he felt the sensation of his firm body come up behind him then press against his own.

Maybe they were moving a little fast? Oh well they'd just enjoy this.

His cock burned eagerly as his lover teased the lobe of his right ear then traced butterfly kisses down his neck.

He was mentally like 'fuck it' and risked it all as he reached a hand back to bring Gabriel's face closer to his wet skin and mouth. He gasped in pleasure when the archangel moved south and licked at his neck.

Gabriel reached out and pressed the tip of the young man's cock between his fingers as William moaned when he felt a growing hardness press against his ass.

"We can't…I mean you- angels…men…"

He protested vociferously though his body wasn't agreeing with him at all. If he was honest, he did not really care for what he was mumbling on about and just wanted to lose himself in the sensations.

The archangel moved to face him and just continued to kiss every inch of his chest. All the while leaving a trail of bruises onto his neck and driving William crazy.

As if daring him to repeat those words and mean them this time.

* * *

><p>When the older man flicked his tongue against his left nipple, he moaned and noticed he was full of a weird appetite as his cock twitched against Gabriel in response to his words.<p>

"Are you sure you do not wish to do this?" The archangel backed away from him completely and spoke as he left William there panting while wondering how he could look so nonchalant.

"No, I lied. I want to do this so bad! It needs to happen, now." William had no shame as he pleaded with him and he dared to pull the archangel closer to himself by pressing Gabriel's stiffness even more into the area of his own ass.

He groaned in pleasure at the contact and knew he needed more friction.

Gabriel observed with quiet fascination and briefly wondered how, it was that he could he say no when he clearly wanted this.

A few hours were not enough but for today, he would settle.

Right then, he felt slightly forlorn but he found he did not mind that much and would fuck William Whele thoroughly.

He would not deny this man anything. At least not for tonight.

"Want you…need more!" William breathed out lowly in irritation, which only made the angel moan in pleasure.

Gabriel moved his hands tortuously slow for Will's taste but inhaled unevenly as they enclosed against his erection then began to pump with unbearable deliberateness just to quicken the effort and slow down when they made eye contact.

It felt too fucking good and he didn't want to stop.

That was all the he could think to keep from coming right then. That would be embarrassing but he briefly wondered if Gabriel would mind, he could be turned on by anything to do with his angel.

_His angel? Lover? Friend? Enemy?_ At the moment he didn't care who or what he was he just wanted-needed more.

He moved forward then pushed himself further up against his car for balance and braced his hands on the car's wet surface, vaguely aware of the water in between his fingers and hands from the rain as Gabriel bent him over it.

"Oh mm…please…" He begged as he thrust himself into the other's warm form.

"You are beautiful. It's a shame you are so human, perhaps that's why part of the reason I only desire you." Were the words whispered as he withdrew a hand from Will's throbbing cock.

William was briefly aware he felt the same hand moved slowly across his ass before sliding inside him and into his shivering body that was quickly growing warm but he found little comfort in that knowledge.

Pleasure burned through him like one of the lightning bolts from above. He gasped with ecstasy and pain as more thunder was heard, dangerously close.

Vulnerability only made their encounters all the more fascinating.

Gabriel began to work a finger gently into his body. The cool water mixed with the sensations and the noise while Gabriel finger fucked him roughly was unbelievable, like nothing he'd ever experienced.

Right then he had an epiphany and remembered that he had a bottle of lube in the back seat. Maybe later they'd have car-sex, like inside the car but for now it probably wouldn't even be required or wanted.

Moments later he couldn't even think anymore as his lover added a second then third finger and moved them while feeling tentative.

William was fidgeting with sexual need and had no problem letting it be known.

While longing for the archangel to quit fucking with him metaphorically and take his body, eat him up or do whatever.

Just make it literal and oh _so_ roughly, he wanted scars or reminders on his body other than his memories to indicate that this had just happened.

"Oh fuck, harder!" He gasped as the other worked him liked he'd been doing this forever or was a licensed professional in the act.

It seemed Gabriel knew what he had been thinking via angel powers or something and dug his fingernails onto his back until he drew blood then licked at the cuts slowly while the boy under him begged for more.

So it seemed boy-scout here was into pain, awesome he would have more fun with that knowledge later.

Which brought him to his question, how much more hours could William take without exhausting himself or others noticing his disappearance and sending out a search party.

What another six hours?

He supposed he could live with that.

Gabriel had never been so physical or affectionate towards another man_._ The feeling was new and he wasn't sure what it meant.

.

_This beautiful creature has his fingers up your…oh that feels good too good! Why? Should I even care?_

William moaned then chastised himself mentally for his thoughts as he reached down touch his own cock and rested his hand above Gabriel's.

Gabriel kissed him roughly as he quickened the pace on the young man under him.

His actions were quickly undoing them both.

"Fuck please, I need you inside me! St-stop teasing-" He blurted out and those were the words Gabriel had been waiting to hear then began retracting his fingers. He replaced them with his cock and he grabbed his hips roughly and knew there would be bruises in the morning so he pushed into him gently.

His first thrust caused both to moan loudly.

The pace was brutally slow at first but with each thrust grew harder and began to take on intensity as if in a frenzy then both mentally screamed for more.

The wet sounds of skin smacking against skin sounded throughout only to be drowned out by the harsh weather.

William screamed profanities as he backed his ass up with each thrust making Gabriel go deeper and hit his prostate.

His green eyes remained tightly shut in agonizing pleasure as his sweat mixed with water and his blood while his hand still gripped his own cock and stroke it in tune with the archangel's movements.

Gabriel forced him to open his eyes as he changed pace. His thrusts were fast and hard as both needed more and that was almost physically impossible.

He could not help but think this was remarkable from now on William would remain utterly his.

With that in mind, he picked up pace when they each drew closer to climax as they rode out the sensations.

He had not remembered hearing moans like that, for quite some time. Since he was on Earth last and had an escaped with some irritating humans a few millennia ago but those had been for other reasons.

However, it felt good to know he still had it.

"Come for me…" Gabriel commanded into his ear as if that was all the younger man had been waiting on, he came harder in that moment than he ever had in his entire life.

Inside him, he felt the angel come as well then say he was 'sorry about that' but he strangely felt honored.

William felt his knees go weak with the intensity of their climax and had his partner not caught him then he would have slid down the hood of his car.

"Oh you…this was incredible…" William panted as he held him close and was about to say something but lost his footing and fell then started laughing, oh he was ecstatic and not fearful whatsoever of the powerful being gazing down at him.

Gabriel shrugged and joined him in the act. The water was still falling down on them from above while they kissed in the mud with such passion it seemed like war had nothing on them.

Whoa, so this is what it was like to have the best orgasm-sex ever.

* * *

><p>"I still love you…" William uttered joyfully as he closed his eyes and leaned into the Archangel's hold, basking in the exhilaration. The words had escaped his lips before he could prevent them but now they were out in the open and he didn't feel like taking them back.<p>

He looked at William who was looking back at him with adoration and surprise as he said that he cared for him. He didn't know what to say so he kept quiet but his lover didn't seem to mind.

William gave him a smile as he pulled the other's face down again into a fierce kiss that took his breath away. He was feeling turned on again and judging by the look in his eyes, so was his lover but the sun was coming as the rain began to let up.

Gabriel kissed the young Principate of Vega but this time gently as he ran his hand thru his soft and wet hair. The act was in complete contrast to their previous lustfully sinful acts of affection and passion.

Then he broke away slowly.

While taking an instant to hear the young man's erratic heart beating as he ran his fingers thru his warm chest and whispering seductively, almost as if teasing but honest.

"Get some rest William. Remember, I'll always watch over you."

Dark wings as black as tar were drawn-out smoothly and droplets of water fell from them gracefully without haste.

The human took a moment to gaze up at them timidly as he licked his lips and Gabriel almost grinned as he saw question in his eyes.

He shielded William from the rain with his wings as they got a few towels from the car, cleaned themselves up as best they could at the moment and put their clothes on.

* * *

><p>Damn.<p>

Uriel was summoning him, he knew his sister was up to something but he and Michael would play into her little game until they found out what she wanted of them.

Surely, Raphael and Lucifer would appear later.

All he knew, now was that she was getting annoyed and would wreak havoc on his dominion if he didn't hurry.

Without a word, Gabriel was gone but William was not worried.

Sure, never before had their meetings been as physical and maybe somewhere down the road this would happen again.

However, something told him he should not make this out to be more than it was…whatever it was.

.

He drove towards the city quickly, only a few minutes til the sun fully came up and people opened shop. He parked his car then walked the shadows quickly, his father probably hadn't even noticed his absence.

If he had, either he did not care or thought he was with a woman maybe Claire.

Shit, Gabriel had made him completely forget about her and everything else for that matter. That fact made him blush even more than the acts he had committed almost half an hour before.

His body hurt but he welcomed it yet knew he needed a shower and to play off his limp.

He touched his lips and could still feel the pressure against them but knew he would have to shove his shame, no never shame. And regret, well _no_ not regret more like 'oh that happened but I'm cool with it' down. At the moment, he just wanted to enjoy-

"Who goes there?"

His musings were interrupted, he had not thought anyone would notice his absence, those who had were sworn to secrecy or paid off but he recognized this voice instantly.

This was no man. _Right._

Wrong-ish _maybe_ nope. Their anatomy…what he had just experienced with Gabriel.

Damn it, he was an archangel.

Oh, he was fucked.

_This_ was not the good kind.

William stepped out of the shadows as he held his hands up in surrender and looked away from the archangel's eyes quickly.

Michael had just been walking the lonely streets then by chance found out that the Principate had defied one of the city's laws, so in turn was going to endure punishment and be taught a lesson.

"Am I to assume that there will be punishment for this, sir? I understand. Just… don't tell my father or Claire."

A curt nod was all he received before the archangel swooped him in his arms while not being all that gentle but not bad either then flew at top speed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>M Note:<strong> Since Michael has Alex. I thought 'hey why not have a cute guy with Gabriel; William was a great choice in my opinion thus, I ship. Also I've got no idea how old anyone other than Alex is so I'm guessing William, Clair and Ethan are approximately the same age.

Huh, now that I thought of it I kind of want some Michael/William or Gabriel/Alex. Maybe I'll write it for this story later.


	2. Read it off

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show and actors.

**Summary: **He was nervous but thought he had nothing to lose. Maybe he was wrong.

**Pairing:**

Gabriel/William

I was listening to 'Shallows' by Daughter and 'Fix Me' (Acoustic) by 10 Years

* * *

><p>He wasn't scared and found that odd.<p>

What would happen, if Michael told Claire or his dad and General Rieson?

Would he really care?

Yes. He loved Vega and all... okay most of its residents, well some more than others.

It would suck to see the look of hatred and betrayal on the faces of the people he cared for the most or strangers but he was doing what he thought was right.

Even if, he had a foot on each side of the lines that are good and not so much because he knew that Gabriel wasn't all that evil.

.

Sure, he had felt pain before. Hell, that turned him on but this wasn't the same.

Knowing why, Claire would marry him did not make him any happier. It made him feel wrong.

Oh.

This emotion was nothing compared to what he felt that night, years ago.

As he witnessed his older siblings and mother die before his eyes and all because of him but he had been a scared child, well he wasn't that anymore.

That, was something he would _never_ be able to forget even though he tried hard to repress the memories.

Nothing escaped his notice but he had learned at an early age to mask his feelings, play them for others by honing his poker-face and to just feign ignorance.

Why was he thinking of that now? Some other day would be more appropriate but he couldn't help feeling guilty for cheating, even though his fiancé was most likely a cheater herself.

He knew that Claire and Alex had a 'thing' it was plain to see but he wondered… No. He didn't want to nor would he judge her, they were friends first then whatever circumstances made them out to be.

However, he would ask her to cut that out before either of them said 'yes' at the altar. They deserved at least that much respect for themselves and each other.

.

.

Michael gave him a once over as he stood near a metallic table and held a whip at his left hand but said nothing.

Would he be punished as badly as others?

He hoped the archangel would make it worse so that he- Gabriel's face appeared in his mind and his heart seemed to skip a couple beats as he moved to sit down.

He made contact with a chair but his ass hurt and he made a small hiss noise then moved to stand quickly, the action did not make things better.

Surely, Michael knew of his 'outings'.

At least now he knew there nature. If not the culprit.

That did not sit well with him, ha.

Still, he could probably manage to get out of this. Yet he was curious as to _what_ Michael held over him, so to speak.

Otherwise why would he go out of his way confront and actually offer the punishment be by his own hand? Well maybe that was to save him the embarrassment, questions or whatever would come their-his way if caught.

They made eye contact and he knew, he was fucked at least until he could deflect suspicion or something else happened.

Deep down he knew he wanted to be caught and in this exact situation. All along, he had been playing with fire. Just waiting for the right time to move so that he could be burned and relish in the agony.

What could he say? He was a masochist that had no qualms with pushing back when he was done with their bullshit but he always tried to be civil and do what he felt right in the long run.

His missed nothing, not the way Ethan checked him out a few times in addition to the way chandler Becca eyefucked Michael in public but would play it off when someone spoke or he looked at Alex the way she knew he would never be able to gaze at her.

Or the way his father would get this sort of far-away look and when he snapped back to focus.

All William could see written in his gaze was, 'why couldn't you have died instead of them' or 'I should have killed you when I had the chance but you are all I have left of them'.

Now was _not_ the time for this.

* * *

><p>"I don't mean to be rude but can we move on with this? I fell in the mud a few minutes ago and I think I have bruises." He had spoken the words in a quite tone but tried to be polite and direct as possible.<p>

"Take off your shirt, William."

The words he was going to protest with died in his mind before they made there way to his mouth and he complied slowly then left it on the chair next to him.

More to give himself time to think than trying to do it sensually but in an instant Michael had him up against the top of the table and sat on his body as he stayed a few centimeters from William's face then gave him a weird look he couldn't decipher.

"I take it Gabriel is compromised? I'm not sure whether to be surprised it was you... yet something tells me I should have known."

"What- why do you say that…or that it's him...a guy? Claire's my fiancée and I told you, I fell." He had wanted to stay quiet but it was as if word-vomit caught a hold of him.

"What do you take me for? I can smell and sense him off you. His grace and your soul-?" He sniffed at younger man's neck slowly then moved away a little as William gave a wtf look but Michael did not care.

He was preoccupied trying to figure it out.

"This is strange. Why would- _Damn_. Uriel is summoning me and now of all times. Your secret is safe but you are…" He cut himself off as he handed him his shirt back then spoke again but a bit kinder.

"We will resume punishment another day, for now get some sleep William."

"Wai-" He did not even get to finish his word, the archangel was off him and gone. The room felt bare without his presence but he did not care and took the whip with him as he put his shirt back on.

Someone could find it and ask question, at least that's what he told himself.

The for the twelfth time that week Gabriel was the only thing on his mind but this time Michael's words made him ponder what he could possibly be implying.

.

.

Walking home and managing to not be stopped by people in the street was more of an unpleasant and difficult feat than he had originally thought but he excused himself quickly then kept to his path.

When he got home the first thing that he did was take a shower and burn his clothes even though he really liked them but he had to hide the evidence.

It was bad enough that Michael already had this over him but he would play it cool. He stepped out of the bathroom in one piece, feeling a mix of a million bucks and woe.

Picked out then began to change into something modestly conservative but comfortable and more his style as to not arise doubt.

He hadn't expected his father to be up or around the house so early. On the other hand, he didn't think David would barge into his room abruptly but he pulled on a shirt just in time and gazed at him questioningly.

"Father?"

"William."

"What are you doing-?" He didn't get to finish his question because his dad gave him a glare but he wasn't in the mood for his shit and wanted to go to sleep so this would have to end quickly.

"I know what you did and I warned you that Claire was just playing you like a fiddle. You're an idiot." At the words, his father tossed him a piece of fabric he recognized all too well.

Maybe this was Karma.

One thing he knew for sure, his father wouldn't make things easy for him.

After this ordeal was over, he would break words with his fellow members in the Black Acolytes.


	3. Tact

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

I was listening to 'Unforgiven II' by Metallica and 'Real' by Years & Years

* * *

><p><strong><span>Take a Risk<span>**

"I love you, son." David had attempted to smile at the words he had spoken.

Have it be something real but it was difficult so he settled for clapping him on the shoulder and made for the door.

He had too many things going on that day to start an argument with his wayward son but he would see the light soon.

"Be the realist I know you always have been. Drop this fan club of yours and focus on your future. On what the future for the next generations could of this family, of Vega and the life you want with Claire."

David had attempted to change tactics to avoid starting something he didn't feel like seeing to the end.

"What are you saying, father?" William thought he had the reason for his father's words pinned down.

Thinking them to be a warning about the company he kept, his new found religion or beliefs.

He was wrong.

"You have to understand that what Clare feels for you will never be enough. Not when it boils down to a point in which she has to choose in between the chosen one and you. So stop acting out and get yourself together."

Will looked away, focused his eyes on the ground. Just keeping silence as he allowed the words to sink in.

"I know her. She may not love me but we can be happy. We can make Vega a safe place for children to run free without the worry of wars or danger looming over them."

"Not if you betray _everything_ countless people have died to protect." David lit a cigar as he spoke to at least try to calm himself.

By some miracle things hadn't blown over yet.

It seemed that luck was on his side but William knew that his father didn't suggest things.

"I would go back to the lackeys. Your so called 'friends' and tell them to disband." With that out in the open he left him alone to contemplate what his next move would be.

.

Since his father's visit he hasn't been able to get the words out of his mind.

No matter how hard he had tried to block them out, to lessen the blow they still got to him.

Deep down he knows his dad has the best intentions in regards to him even though William is a bit desensitized to mostly everything.

He meets with his fellow acolytes a few hours after his discussion.

They complain about not seeing Gabriel or something, he is half-heartedly listening.

But shuts them up as he passes along his father's threat and chastises them for their stupidity in leaving tracks of their presence behind.

.

First he goes about his normal errands.

Gives a sermon about why believing in God is the right path for the citizens of Vega to stay on and how the 'chosen one' is supposedly totally awesome.

Being the equivalent of the Pope basically is great with advantages, a little leeway and people who want to hear what he has to say.

William almost smiles to himself as he is mentally congratulating himself for giving the best speech he's ever given.

One because a part of him actually believed in his own words and two, well to sidetrack any followers stalking him on his father's orders.

If only Claire had been there to see it. She was probably busy taking care of her sick father.

Which reminded him he needed to visit and bring flowers for her. Maybe for him too, he wasn't sure.

Everyone likes balloons and milkshakes then again Claire's dad wasn't 12 and that would probably be too much.

Plus what if the guy was lactose intolerant or had diabetes. Maybe he should look into that, his medical history.

He probably shouldn't refer to his future father-in law as 'the guy', he would keep that in mind.

Deciding rather quickly that that was way too much work and effort on his part he just kept walking.

.

.

"Hey Will" Claire hugs him quickly and asks if he wants something to drink as she sits down on a nearby couch.

"Hi Claire, how's your dad?" _Was that rude, asking about her dad instead of her first?_

Choosing to ignore his thoughts for a moment he declines and sits next to her.

"Hardly any better but not worse which is a good thing. The medical staff that Becca offered over for a few days has been working on helping me out with him."

"My dad came over, right?"

"Yeah said he was starting his lion on a diet."

"Oh, great."

.

.

.

A few hours went by as they ate dinner and took a stroll down the now quieting streets. Their security guards weren't far behind but stayed out of earshot.

The hour of curfew was almost upon them but William had to know the truth from her even if he could see it plainly because she was seriously bad at lying.

"What's wrong?"

Clare looked up at him the moment he exhaled then didn't, couldn't meet her eyes as he whispered the words.

"He's your heart." He kept the words simple, honest but they still hurt as they hung up in the air around them.

William didn't have to say 'his' name for Claire to know who it was he spoke of with such certainty.

She reached out and placed her hand upon his elbow then kissed him. He kissed back for a second then backed up but kept eye contact.

In that moment they could have sworn that they saw each other for the first time in their lives.

He had his answer.

It was enough.

At least they were trying.

Maybe they could learn to be happy with each other.

Their relationship would take time and effort but it could be what both need even if it was not what they want at the moment.

"Good night, William."

"Sleep well, Claire."


	4. Use

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show and actors.

**Pairing:**

Gabriel/William

**M note:** I was going to update a 'Supernatural' fanfic but this couldn't wait so yeah... The characters are probably ooc and this is AU-ish.

K so I'm pretty much sold/it's my personal headcanon that William is a Prophet of the Lord. I mean c'mon. That would be awesome and it could totally work with his story.

I have no problem with any states on here. I've been to all those states and the people I've met- places I've seen are great.

If you've never been these places are/can be hot as fuck weather wise though.

I was listening to 'Hollow' by Breaking Benjamin and 'Dull boy' by Mudvayne

Anyway, I'll start with this...

* * *

><p>A few days have gone by without any real problems, confrontations of any sort- that he is aware of or anyone really suspicious of him.<p>

Days aren't a problem, nothing he cannot deal with.

Nights...well they are anything but pleasant.

He's taken to distancing himself from everyone, slowly at first as to not bring attention upon himself but he's working his way up gradually.

He cannot help but wonder if he should tell someone then he realizes that if anyone truly cared they would have either confronted or attempted to understand what is happening.

He's alone but it's not really a bad thing. This way it stays internal and he feels oddly comforted by the fact that no one is mentioning anything.

Claire is busy with the final touches to the event...wedding...

Ever since his dad deliberately went out of his way to point out the fact that the woman he's loved since he was like six basically had to be bribed by her father, threatened by his then dumped by her 'lover' to even consider a life with him hurt.

When his father basically spelt it out for him that no one in their right mind could have actual feelings of love for him, in front of people no less.

Just Norma, Ethan and some new Archangel corps. recruit named Isamu.

Sure they are V2's no one really pays attention to but they were still listening in on them but attempting not to look at him or his direction.

William had felt humiliated and angry because the need to defend himself was great but it was a losing battle against his embarrassment.

"In all seriousness William, do you even have friends."

The question that feels more like an observation catches him off guard and his eyes automatically snap up to the V2's.

As if asking for help but two won't meet his eyes and one just stares at him without saying anything so he looks away and looks at his dad because he can be a dick but he owns it.

And he feels like shit but this needs to stop because there are people out there with bigger problems than his and in a fucked up way this knowledge is reassuring.

William stays quiet and David's eyes softened a little as it seems he caught the look of defeated sorrow get snuffed out by a mask of nonchalance.

He looks at the V2's in charge of protecting him and his son for the day but doesn't dismiss them, the damage is done.

"Their is no such thing as 'friends'. People just reach out when they want or need something of you. Trust yourself and no one else until you can seize the opportunity to better whatever situation you find yourself in."

The thought that he is right because no one is speaking out against his words or attempting to prove him wrong even if it was just a lie is something he doesn't want to think about.

"Okay dad. I'm going to bed, sleep well." William walks away and he tells the guards not to follow.

They don't try to argue with him and they no longer matter because he's closed the door, taken off his shit and wrapped himself comfortably in his blankets.

He hasn't seen Michael or heard of Gabriel, he's grateful and a little mixed about what he should be feeling so he doesn't dwell on the past.

There's a problem with him.

It remains ignored during the daytime.

The second he steps out of his room, like a negligent parent to their children.

His father's out of the question but he doesn't understand why it is that he has to physically harm himself every time he so much as thinks of knocking on his door or seeking him out.

It's not something he can help him with anyway.

.

He locks his door at night now.

It would always stay open prior to his twenty-fifth birthday but that like his naivety is a thing of the past.

Psychosis.

Maybe it's the answer because his dreams are made up of things on that 'what in the actual fuck is wrong with you' level.

He's stopped praying, that's probably the biggest change is his life right now. It's not that he no longer believes in God but he just feels unworthy of salvation.

Of forgiveness.

Perhaps these dreams are a blessing in disguise, they keep him occupied.

What was good in him is dying, he is no longer as innocent. It's being replaced by something not so nice but he still feels like he is now somewhere in between.

.

.

Today has gone by all to quickly but not quite enough. He brushed his teeth, took a shower and ate breakfast.

Then spoke to a few V1's and V2's, people of low rank but people he actually likes.

He's having the strange dreams again, the ones where he thinks he's dying in the middle of a desert and it's so dark at night he can't even see the outline of his hands.

William is frightened, cold, dirty and hungry but he has to keep moving before he manages to take a wrong turn and something catches him by surprise.

He's tired but the paranoia rushing about in his brain rivals the amount of blood within his veins.

At the moment he is standing in the middle of the wastelands and there is no sign of life other than his own.

A headache so bad he thinks he can faintly see a few dumbasses on horses approaching him at top speed has him like

'Whoa. Nope. Fuck this, I'm out quicker than a runner on steroids. I need to dip like right now. Just run to get the fuck out of their way before they eat, possess or jump me.'

It was was easier thought than done.

This whole ordeal and situation feels a little mirage-y to him though.

And he has absolutely no idea where he is exactly.

What he is 100% sure of is that this isn't Vega, he is not in Nevada.

His feet have blisters on them and there are fresh cuts all over his chest and stomach, this should be of some concern if not interest to him but it really isn't because there are more pressing matters to worry about.

Getting here was not easy but he's already passed through the scorching hot mess that is Utha.

This place isn't California that fact is obvious to the point of slightly painful.

It's not humid enough to be Texas so it's out.

This place doesn't carry the dry heat New Mexico is known for.

That leaves out one state and he wants to cry because he's probably in fucking Arizona.

The creepy ass people on the horses are gaining up on him quickly and he can now make out their faces.

These things are not human, they are lower angels. Eight-balls.

With a name like that it's difficult for people to take them seriously, at first.

But everyone learns quickly enough not to let up on their ends of a fight because these things go all out for sake of the kill.

He drops the crap he's carrying. At this point in his dream he draws out a humorless chuckle as the things in his hands feel unnecessarily heavy.

He always lets them fall against the dirt and a loud 'clunk' noise resound in his ears loudly enough to the point where he thinks he'll go deaf.

"Who wants to fight me?" His dreams always end with the same sentence.

One which goes unanswered because he's apparently challenging the air around himself and nothing else.

By this time, no matter the contents of his dreams.

What took place, where he is or who he's with is irrelevant because he always wakes up alone, drenched in sweat and more tired than when he actually went to sleep.

.

.

William is sweating and thrashing around his bed without any real control of his movements and if someone happened to see him in this state they would have assumed he was currently undergoing an epileptic seizure or something like that.

Lightning strikes all over the sky of Vega without the need for rain and everyone witnessing the occurrence by looking out their windows or up at the sky is like 'what are those!?' Or 'the shit is this?!' because it holds a strange vibe and direction to it.

Green eyes meet hazel and William is praying to anyone that can hear him for help because his vision and room are surrounded by this bright light that makes him think he'll go blind or that his eyes will probably melt.

He is terrified but his first instinct is to punch the guy in the throat and call for help because this guy is probably a psycho or worse, a hit man.

Like a sell-sword assassin from one of his father's old bedtime stories about the dangers of trusting anyone with the knowledge of a) your weakness or b) your secrets.

He doesn't bother speaking because whatever is doing this is basically turning night into day like one of those old pictures of lights at a NASCAR Sprint cup series race.

William wonders if he is dead and this is the Devil because he sure as hell knows he isn't getting up to heaven or meeting God any time soon.

He cannot move and this isn't the paralyzing fear he's feeling taking hold. He's being restrained and he doesn't know how that is possible.

"Who are you?" His voice is quivering slightly and his words are quiet but whoever-whatever this is gives off the impression of someone who heard him perfectly fine but is not wanting to answer.

Instead he is a vague shit about this and just says. "Someone who is thrilled to have found you, prophet."

"Oh God" The one time. First and only, mind you. That he takes the advice from the new recruit about a sleeping pill.

He's officially crazy and full of himself.

That is a dangerous combination and he is truly scared for his soul.

The manifestation his mind has conjured up is smiling and William feels like he's being threatened by a simple glance but this feels as if he were being watched through the lens of a telescope.

"That. I am not, mortal."

"Shut the fuck up! Now let's get one thing straight, sir. Well two but I'll call this a twofer. One, you're _nothing_ but a figment of my deteriorating mind and two, I need to seek out professional advisement."

The thing blinks and he doesn't know why he's scared of it, well he does but his level of fear is excessive at this point. "...like a psychiatrist or a doctor, on second thought I'll schedule an appointment for both."

.

.

.

Michael's solemn expression is on point while Gabriel looks confused and Uriel smiles at the sky while saying something quickly.

Neither one of her brothers appeared to have heard her so she snapped her fingers to get their attention and spoke only when both looked at her.

"We have a new prophet."

Michael acknowledged the words after a few seconds of silence passed in between them and spoke some of his own.

"Sien, Kato and Thijs...this can only mean one thing..." The other two Archangels know what it implies, death.

"The next generation is upon us." Gabriel isn't sure if the previous prophet's demise were caused by natural causes because something smells of foul play.

Michael knows he needs to get in contact with his brothers because whatever they were dealing with was strong enough to overcome them power wise and that implication isn't something he wants to have actually been the case.

He noticed that his sister is still smiling so he has no problem calling her out on it. "Uriel this is a time for grievance."

His brother seems to be on the same wavelength as he speaks disapproval, evident in his tone.

"Why are you smiling, have some respect."

"Don't you understand, father is still here. He has acknowledged these children, they can help us bring him back."

Her words, the logic behind them is actually making sense to him.

"The rest of our garrison will be on the lookout."

"We must find them before they're hunted." Gabriel looks up at the sky as all of it is covered in light.

"The next line of prophets will not be born until 2097. The current ones are our last hope."

Michael looks like he's taken personal offense to the comment as he speaks up for the boy he loves like a son.

"What do you mean? We still have Alex."

"Michael, the prophets could be of use to us." Uriel rolls her eyes so quick it's almost lost on Michael but he catches the sigh and frowns.

Gabriel noticed and smirked something bordering on teasing but honest as he shrugs and looks at him.

"Shit with your 'chosen one' is taking too long."

"The names of the new prophet's. Do you remember what they are." Michael is trying to either restrain from attacking him or not wanting to say that in this instance he is actually right.

He smiles and Uriel looks surprised while Michael is just staring at him.

"Tristan, William and Baily."

"The three bloodlines all at once...what is Father's plan?" Michael asks what everyone else is thinking because this hasn't been done since Lucifer had a little 'fun'.

"...it's going back to the beginning." Uriel spoke quietly with an edge of worry to the words.

"Cain, Seth and Able." A look of horror rests upon his face as his sister looks at the ground and he can feel Gabriel tense up next to him.

"Oh God." The implications are pretty clear and Michael touches his shoulder briefly as Uriel grabbed his hand as if one was going out of their way to touch him and the other is only attempting to offer comfort.

He has no idea what their problem is.

"Scatter. We only have a few hours before either an angel or an abomination gets to them." With the words Michael dismisses them and heads north while Uriel goes south and Gabriel says he'll go west.


	5. Wild

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**M note: **Tristan, William and Bailey are about to meet their guardians- learn that they are Prophets of God.

**Spoiler alert:** Next chapter Uriel, Gabriel and Michael meet up with Raphael, Lucifer and Samael.

And the Prophets learn of the 'Chosen one's' identity, that Alex is destined to be either the healer or destroyer of the world and that the Apocalypse is almost upon them.

* * *

><p><span>Savannah, Georgia<span>

"Who are you?" Tristan stifled a yawn as he looked at the doorway where a beautiful woman is standing not seemingly minding the rain even though it is some scary weather outside.

"I, Raphael am an Archangel of the Lord." She says this as he stands before her looking half asleep and half uninterested.

Looking at her like she belongs in a psyche ward or a warm bed because she probably just needs to sleep off the crazy.

Lightning strikes all over and he is fascinated but she apparently doesn't like it because he didn't miss the fact that she jumped forward a little.

"Jesus Christ dude, here. Get in." Normally he wouldn't invite anyone into his home.

No longer is it a firm belief, it is a fact. Everyone left is supposed to fend for themselves.

This is a human kill angel world after all but he hasn't seen her wings so perhaps she's delusional and her teeth look normal plus there are no protruding veins on her face.

She doesn't look like a monster.

He hands her a towel then speaks after a moment, effectively recapping the situation.

"There's a freak storm of weird looking lightning and I just wanted to sleep. Have you seen the time. It's 3:40, just what the are you doing awake and outside at the moment ma'am? Don't tell me you're lost, I'll assume you're here to serial kill me if you do."

"Absolutely not. I sought after you to protect you as I would my own child. You are a Prophet of God."

He doesn't want to laugh at her in case she really is coo-coo and believes in the nonsense she is spewing but a few 'hahas' escape from his lips.

He'll play into her little joke until he locates the number of nearest doctor. People here aren't really helpful unless it pertains to survival and this is a mild emergency.

It isn't like she's dying or hurt though just seemingly a little unstable mentally but he doesn't blame her she's probably seen or done unspeakable things to survive.

He'll let her keep this for the time being. Maybe he should offer her some clothes, a comfortable bed and some food.

"Are you sure you have the right person? My name is Tristan." He extends his hand to shake hers but he notices a sword strapped against her back.

She looks at his hand as she raises an eyebrow trying to understand what he wants to accomplish from this so she shrugs a little and low fives it.

After a moment a look of confusion is still on his face so she decides it best to let him figure this out on his own.

"Those scars all over your chest, back and stomach. How did you acquire them?"

He looked down at himself and smirked sheepishly at having realized he forgot to put his shirt back on because it had been hot outside and it isn't as if anyone had previously been around.

Now that he thinks on her inquiry he honestly does not remember, one minute he was out cold.

Asleep on his couch dreaming about a bright light and someone saying something about him being chosen for some stuff he cannot recall.

The next he doesn't know why he feels compelled to walk up to his door, the entrance of his house and open it only to find the most beautiful woman he's seen in his life just standing in the middle of his driveway.

"I don't know...my cat did it." He knows she knows that he doesn't own a cat and that his words sound unrealistic.

But this is his property and she has absolutely no right getting into his business like this.

.

Vega, Nevada

"What is you name? What are you doing here, are you going to kill me?" William is frightened and mentally praying to God or anyone that will hear him out because God is probably not happy with what he's done.

He should do the sensible thing and call a guard or fight this intruder off himself but he cannot risk it.

What if he truly is crazy? His father would probably kill him first, personally. Rather than letting it be known.

"Lucifer. I am Heaven's fallen, one of Father's greatest creations. I am an Archangel."

He's feeling himself hyperventilating for a second but the guy is reaching for him cautiously and William is like 'nope, nope, nope-get away from me or I will fight you'.

The guy seems to get the message telepathically or something because he himself hasn't said the words but this works too and his back is touching the headboard as blood is dripping but he doesn't see any wounds on his person.

Pooling quickly onto his mattress as it runs down his skin.

"O-Kay...Yeah and I'm going to start comparing myself to Jesus on a daily basis even though it is clearly sacrilege and it's not something I'd normally do because that level of absurdity is unbelievable."

William gets over his fear because seriously he's probably taking to himself in order to justify his psychosis and he gasps in question-curiosity.

As he noticed his chest, stomach and back bleeding but he doesn't know why that's happening or why he isn't in pain or screaming for someone to help him.

"Get out. Leave this instant and know one will know of this..incident...Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the Looney bin and pray for the forgiveness of my sins. Oh God, I need Jesus and Gabriel or my dad."

"William, I am about to teach you everything you need to end humanity. Michael, Gabriel and Uriel will not stand in my way. Father's is all I am after. If that means corrupting you so be it, you can be a key player for my team in my plan for this world."

"What? Never mind...I don't care, I just have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Bye." He pointed at the door as if kicking him out which the irritated boy before him is clearly doing.

"It seems your patience is at an end. Good, so is mine." Lucifer draws his sword out of the sheath at the side of his right hip and knee.

William stays put as fear gives way to foolishness. "Fine. I accept whatever you want just don't kill me. I want to marry Claire and make my dad proud for once."

He touches the cuts on himself and winced as they began to sting a little.

The man stayed silent as a slow smile makes its way onto his face and William is more scared than before, he hadn't thought that possible but he pushes it down as he says that is next words.

"I would like to say 'fuck you and just shoot you in the foot or something' but I'm too much of a coward and I want to see Heaven someday. On second thought, it take it back. Isn't whoever you back up like the Antichrist. Oh no, I-I'm not him right? I'm... I'm not evil, right?!"

.

Las Cruces, New Mexico

"Stick 'em up high boy wonder." Bailey aimed her rifle at the back of the handsome strangers face as she turned on the lights and looked around for more intruders while speaking more calmly than she actually felt.

"I have nothing of value. If you want shelter, or sustenance. Speak to someone who can offer you work as a trade. I will not."

The man stayed silent and it was getting on her nerves. He's not one of those monsters of this she is certain.

Now the question is whether he was just trying to steal from her or assassinate her for whatever reason.

Perhaps he found out about her vividly realistic nightmares or the scars all over her body that showed up over night-just a couple of seconds ago.

Along with what her tired mind had accidentally-for a millisecond- perceived as the voice of God...that had probably been a monster accidentally tripping up a grenade.

"Speak up, you're giving off that creep vibe with all this silence, sir but I like your hat. So tell me..what are you doing in the middle of my living room."

She looks at his sword but doesn't relax a bit because for all she knows, even though his hands are up above his head in clear surrender.

He could be quick and not be like her- debating with herself wether or not she should actually pull the trigger.

Instinct says yes while common sense is telling her human lives should be preserved...unless of course if she is threatened.

In which case she will not hesitate to shoot him in the knee.

"More importantly, how did you get in? You've got six seconds to answer or poof go your innards papa."

He blinks slowly as if actually thinking over her words and debating on the best coarse of action.

"Samael is the name Father gave me. I am the Archangel of death, your guardian." Lighting went off all over the sky and she was like 'whoa, I don't know how you timed this but that's awesome'.

"Uh cool story. The next one ends with your guts all over my marble table."

He doesn't appear to appreciate the threat but instead of counter-threatening her like she thought he would.

He speaks words oddly enough convincing to her ears.

"Bailey. You are my charge and I will accomplish my task of protecting you, Prophet."

She laughs but isn't finding any humor in this little joke. Her gun lowers and she tells him to ease up because this is getting awkward.

"I'm going to play into your delusion real quick but one thing. Cut the bullshit Sam, I thought only men were allowed to carry the word of God."

Before he can speak she continues as if a lightbulb went off in her brain.

"And how do you know my name... Oh wait, are you in need of meds or something? The healer is in the next house over to your left. Word of warning, she will shoot you in the foot if you trespass so knock first."


End file.
